The Journal and the Witch
by mzsugarcookie123
Summary: Maka gets Soul's diary and can't help but read some of it. Medusa kidnaps her and uses her. How will Soul react when he notice that she is missing? What will happen to her while in Medusa's hands?


**NORMAL POV**

Maka is tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She looks at her watch. It is 12:43 am.

"Where in the world is Soul?! He is late for school! He said that he was going to hel - "

She looks down the hallway and sees Soul running. His face was bloody and his clothes were ripped. He falls to the ground, now crawling toward her. She runs toward him terrified.

" Soul! What happened!" Soul looks up.

" Ma….Maka….She..Medusa…is " and with that, Soul fainted. Maka picks Soul up and runs to the clinic. Stein was inside fixing his stitches .

**10 minutes later**

" Will he be ok Professor ?"

" No doubt about it. He will be just fine in a few days. His cuts are minor. He will be ok Maka."

" Ok thanks Professor!"

Maka walks around Soul and stares at the new scar right next to the main scar with Crona. She notices that Soul has a little orange journal in his hand. It says " Keep Out " and hidden on the bottom says " That means you too Maka: P " She takes the journal and walks out the clinic.

**At Home **

Maka sneaks inside the apartment and automatically smells burnt fish. _Really Blair?! You stupid cat! _Maka walks quietly from the door and hears Blair singing "Yummy Yummy fishy fishy and its all for ME ! ^u^ " As she walked by she saw two pounds of fish on a tiny little plate. _As always. Does she always have to overcook the fish? Its disgusting. _Maka hopped toward the inside of her room and locks it. She walk towards her desk and opened the journal.

She starts to read. ' Tsubaki is a little demon today Good thing that Maka is with her "Daddy" Spirit. So she is not going to be here for a long time.'

**Maka' POV**

I realize that I was blushing. I stopped reading from that point on. _Soul. I did not know that you don't feel the same way about me. Why are you doing this to me? _I threw the book on the ground and tears were flowing down my face. After 10 minutes of nonstop crying and getting my shirt wet from my now red and puffy eyes. I walked out my room and walked toward the bathroom and wiped my face. I went back in my room and got the book and walked toward the front door until Blair transformed into her normal human form in front of me. She stopped me from going anywhere.

"And where do you think you are going little one? Where is my Soul Eater at?" She stares at me with her newly done nails on her hip_. Oh my god. I hope see didn't notice anything._

"Um I was going to go to the mall with the girls. And Soul is at a party with Black*Star and Kid." I smiled. Blair looks at the door then me. She smirked and moves away from the door.

"Ok sounds good to me! Well have fun then. Byyyyee!" She transformed back into her usual violet kitten form and she ran inside Soul's room. _That was sooo close._ I walked out the door and walked toward the park. I walked to the nearest tree and plopped myself down. I looked at the ground thinking about Soul and what he wrote in his journal. _I thought Soul liked me. But instead he hooks up with Tsubaki._

"I knew it! I should of known it was her! She is pretter, stronger, and sweeter than me! It is no FAIR!"

I just sat there crying my face out again. I felt the ground shake. _What in the world is going on? _ I look around me as colorful snakes wrap around me and lifts me in the air. Snakes? _Wait that must means … She is alive!_ I heard laughing behind me.  
"Well well well look what my snakes caught. Long time no see Maka Albarn. Last time we met, my Crona protected you with his life. By the way, how is Crona handling? Hmmm?" I try to attack but I can't. She became too powerful for me.

"MEDUSA! How are you still alive?! We killed you countless times!"

"Well I have my ways… weaking." I wanted to kill her for calling me weak!

"Why did you come back to Death City Medusa?"

"Oh! You really want to know do you? Well it has come to my attention that you are to dangerous to us witches. So what I am going to do is to make you work for me as my helper. You will be stronger, faster, and more powerful than ever before. Thank about all those times. Like your first fight with Crona and Soul's scar. Seeing Soul like that just broke your heart. So im giving you a chance Maka. So how bout it?" I almost wanted to cry just thinking about that scar on Soul.

"Even if I wanted to get stronger like you said but you are crazy for thinking that I will help you with your plans."

She smiled evily. I got goosebumps on what she was going to do to me.

"Oh is that so. Ok ill just have to do it by FORCE!" She pointed at the snake and twisted her arms in unison.

" Enfoji iajk snui maod!" a snake wrapped around my arm and squeezed tightly. I can't feel my body. I screamed for help. She had the snake tie around her broom so I can't fall. We flew away from Death City and no one saw me or Medusa again.

**Thanks for readin ! XD Sorry about how short it was. :S Cookie does not own Soul Eater . Chapter 2 will come soon ! Please review and enjoy !**


End file.
